I'll Have You Know
I'll Have You Know is the debut studio album by American alternative metal band Osmosis, released on June 18, 1996 under the Epitaph label. Two music videos were released for "You Ain't Goin' Down in History" and "Gohan's Your Daddy!". Musical style I'll Have You Know ''is a record that, compared to subsequent albums, has a much more "clearer category of sounds". For the most part, this album features an alternative metal style with influences of post-hardcore and overly energetic funk music. The final track on the release, "With the Help of Kyoji!", is a progressive rock song containing no vocals, which is in stark contrast to the majority of other songs on Osmosis' debut album. Five minutes and fifteen seconds in, it transitions to three guys (Simmer, Beale, and Farrell) having a humorous conversation about their favorite bands. At one point, Farrell admitted that he grew up listening to Hole, with Beale laughing at him, considering them to be "queers". He then does a drunken parody of one of their famous songs, "Miss World", and screws up part of the lyrics; further infuriating Farrell. While the two of them can be heard fighting a la slapstick, Simmer yells out loud to the listeners, "I know you're still listening to this CD, but I got a little somethin' somethin' for you: TURN IT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF!!! You wanna live!? P.S. We in Osmosis do not ask that you try to cover any of our songs, as you'll be asking yourself 'What the fuck'm I doin' with my life?'. Thank you!", thus concluding I'll Have You Know''. Track listing #"I Got NERV" - 2:37 #"Kiki's Idiotic Service (Of Chimpanzees)" - 3:34 #"Gohan's Your Daddy!" - 4:18 #"The Ripping Urameshi" - 3:12 #"You Ain't Goin' Down in History" - 3:26 #"Not Enough" - 2:59 #"We're Already Dead" (feat. Brandon Boyd of Incubus) - 4:03 #"Devilman" - 3:41 #"Battle Tendency (I Wanna Flip Up Some Lady's Skirt)" - 2:20 #"Qwerty" - 3:58 #"With the Help of Kyoji" - 9:24 Notes *This is the first album to have original rhythm guitarist Marco Simmer provide frontman contributions, after Ron Wilkes quit Osmosis. *''I'll Have You Know'' is the only record to include Jeremy Delson, who passed away due to cardiomegaly in November of 2012. *The album includes the following samples: **Close Encounters of the Third Kind **Citizen Kane **Final Fantasy VI Personnel Osmosis *Simmer-Down - Lead vocals, keyboards, samples, co-producer *Adam Guerilla - Lead guitar, co-producer *Ash Beale - Bass guitar, co-producer *Jeremy Delson - Rhythm guitar, co-producer *Corey Farrell - Drums, co-producer Additional *Scott Litt - Producer *Steve Felton - Mixing, additional production *Howie Weinberg - Mastering, recording engineer *Wes Borland - Artwork, layout, design Music videos *''You Ain't Goin' Down in History; ''Vincent Marcone *''Gohan's Your Daddy!; ''Steven Murashige Music video information You Ain't Goin' Down in History *Directed by Vincent Marcone. The video for this song follows a schizophrenic girl who ventures through a bizarre sex shop (thinking that it was a museum). These scenes are entwined with shots of the band playing in a condemned warehouse, with props such as blow up dolls, balloons, and razorblades surrounding Osmosis. Near the end of the song, the girl who is still inside the shop watches a pornographic film (not shown for obvious reasons) and dies of ecstasy. On MTV, "You Ain't Goin' Down in History!" had little to no airplay due to some of the content. Gohan's Your Daddy! *Directed by Steven Murashige. The video revolves around a man (bassist Ash Beale) stumbling across an anime-themed funhouse (located under his sofa). The rest of the band can be seen throughout the music video damaging property while blindfolded. The serious tone of the song is in stark contrast to the humorous content of the video, which was done intentionally for "shits and giggles". Details *Released: June 18, 1996 *Genre: Alternative metal, post-hardcore, funk rock *Label: Epitaph *Producer: Scott Litt, Steve Felton, Osmosis Category:Osmosis Category:Releases Category:Studio Category:Epitaph Records